


Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed but Nothing Blue

by Giraffvinu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Contains some AFAB language, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Matt Holt, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Shiro didn't really have time to look around, because Matt pushed him against the window ledge and became his singular focus once more.





	Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed but Nothing Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luddleston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luddleston/gifts).



> // Contains the usage of the word 'clit'! Thanks to Tatsuha21 for informing me of the need to use the warning! <3
> 
>  
> 
> Beta Reader: [Luddleston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luddleston/pseuds/Luddleston)
> 
> Uh. I wrote sfw fic for the whole November, doing the NaNo thing, so on Dec 1st I had these... urges, like, _gotta write smut omg it's been so long!!_ and yeah, this happened! Basically I just thought of [this picture [NSFW]](http://seldula.tumblr.com/post/179357427885/few-years-later-sequel-to-this-pic-with-100) @seldula (@luddlestons) and plotted the situation from there!
> 
> I'm pretty nervous because this is the first time I've written a trans character and I really don't wanna piss anyone off or anything. But hey, it's smut so it doesn't go very deep. Except that maybe it does. (Ha, see what I did there lol.)
> 
> Thank you so so much again for the excellent beta work, Luddleston <3 and many thanks to [Lureavi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lureavi/) too for _enabling_ and _encouraging_ and fact-checking <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hox! Voltron fandom doesn't belong to me. I'm not making money with this nor do I want to. Just having fun with borrowed characters. I'll return them! ...eventually.
> 
> * * *

[](http://seldula.tumblr.com/post/179357427885/few-years-later-sequel-to-this-pic-with-100)  
[ Art by [@seldula](http://seldula.tumblr.com/) (nsfw blog), remember to [like/reblog it on Tumblr](http://seldula.tumblr.com/post/179357427885/few-years-later-sequel-to-this-pic-with-100)! Also check out [@luddlestons](http://luddlestons.tumblr.com/) (sfw blog) on Tumblr, and her fabulous fics [here on Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luddleston/pseuds/Luddleston)! ]

 

 

The Garrison was quiet, and after Matt had made sure there were no security cameras nearby, he pushed Shiro into a nook near the elevators. And even in the off chance he had missed a camera or two, Shiro was pretty sure that Matt could hack into the security system later on and delete any footage if necessary.

All his worries vanished immediately as Matt zipped his pants open and grabbed his dick.

"Fuck, babe, you're already so hard," Matt panted in his neck.

Shiro didn't have breath to answer. He had to abandon his fumbling with Matt's zipper even though he had just revealed the waistband of the infamous red boxer briefs Matt wore just to tease Shiro. And they worked every time, like for example, right now.

He slid his robot hand onto Matt's butt, under the waistband. He needed Matt closer. He needed–

"Babe, you're leaking for me," Matt whispered in his ear, making him shiver and thrust at Matt's fist, groaning because of the sweet friction of callused fingers against the sensitive underside of his dick.

"Matt..." Shiro sighed, groping Matt's half bare ass and pulling him closer. He tried to find Matt's lips blindly because if he opened his eyes he might come right there and then, just after a few strokes of Matt's extremely capable hand.

By pure luck, or maybe Matt just sensed what he needed and made it happen, he found Matt's lips, plunging his tongue in, rolling it against Matt's, feeling Matt's hand on his nipples, teasing and pinching.

Matt's thumb swept over his slit after every single languid stroke, his tongue working in tandem with the movement of his hand, like an orchestra of pleasure specifically constructed for Shiro and only him. All he could do was be pinned against the wall, drowning in the all consuming force that was Matt on a mission.

His hand hovered uselessly next to Matt while the other one held his buttock, like he was afraid to drown, and Matt was his anchor.

"Babe, we need to move," Matt said, slowing down. "I want you to fuck me, and the guard rounds last only ten minutes."

"Uh," Shiro managed to say, trying to kiss Matt more.

"I was kinda hoping that you'd last more than ten minutes, well, that's six minutes by now," Matt grinned, edging Shiro's boxers up very carefully, to cover his reddish, now-touch-starved dick, then started to zip him up.

"Matt, no, I need–" Shiro wailed, only to be cut out by Matt's shush.

"In a minute," he whispered in Shiro's ear, making his dick twitch under Matt's nimble fingers. He was sure Matt felt that, because the next thing Matt did, while extracting Shiro's hand from his ass, was to nibble his earlobe and push even closer, pressing his belly against Shiro's achingly hard but regretfully covered up cock.

"Can you wait a minute? For me?"

Shiro swallowed and nodded. Matt patted him on the cheek.

"Good boy. Now, come on!" Matt grabbed his hand.

After adjusting his pants so that he could actually walk, Shiro followed Matt along the corridor. It wasn't the first time they'd snuck in after dark but it was definitely the first time he was holding hands with Matt while doing that. Well, at least, it was most certainly the first time that Matt had _just_ jerked Shiro off so good that his precum was now smeared on both of their hands.

Shiro wondered, if Matt's underwear was wet. He would have bet on it, and he definitely needed proof of it pretty soon. He looked down but couldn't even see the waistband anymore. Somehow Matt had managed to button up his jacket while making Shiro crazy with lust. Matt was sneaky that way.

"Here!" Matt whispered, tugging Shiro closer. He opened the locked door with a few taps to his wrist pad, and they slid in.

Shiro recognized the classroom. It was the one where he used to have his astronomy lessons. He knew this because there were still models of all the planets in their solar system hanging from the ceiling behind the teacher's desk. He didn't really have time to look around, because Matt pushed him against the window ledge and became his singular focus once more.

"Now, come on, big guy, show me what you're made of," Matt purred against Shiro's mouth.

"You sound like bad porno," Shiro chuckled.

"Break out your mighty _shaft_ and fill me up with it! Pound me hard, Captain Shirogane!" Matt declared then sniggered, his fingers already re-opening Shiro's pants and his mouth latching on his bare neck.

"Matt, please, shut up." Shiro groaned, partly because of the terrible line but partly because Matt's knuckles brushed against his half-hard cock through the stretchy underwear.

"Yes, sir!" Matt quipped and pressed his palm over Shiro's crotch. "You want me to blow you?"

Matt pulled back for an inch to see Shiro's face and he must have been some sight, because Matt's grin turned very dirty. But before he could drop down on his knees, Shiro grabbed his arm.

"No, let me."

"Sorry, babe, you're not bendy enough for that."

"No, I want to, uh, _blow you_ ," Shiro stammered. Sexy talking was still a challenge for him.

Matt drew in a quick breath and nodded rapidly for many, many times. So apparently, Shiro's stammering hadn't soured the mood but done just the opposite.

He guided Matt onto the window ledge, and since they were in an empty classroom which had a solid door and no cameras, he pressed an open mouthed kiss on Matt's lips, sucking his tongue and starting to unbutton his jacket again. He took his time, opening button after button, while nibbling along Matt's jaw. Matt had some hefty stubble going on, and Shiro loved how it rasped his tongue and lips.

"Yeah, babe, you make me so wet," Matt sighed, craning his neck to make more room for Shiro's maneuvers.

Shiro got Matt's jacket open and since neither of them had bothered with undershirts, he pushed the lapels aside, splaying his hands on the chest, thumbing Matt's nipples while he made a wet line from his jaw to his collarbone with his tongue, stopping there for a moment to swirl around the apex.

He dropped on his knees, leaving a trail of kisses on Matt's chest, on his belly button, and finally dipped his tongue underneath the waistband.

Shiro looked up after unbuttoning the pants. Matt was panting and looked gorgeous with his messy hair and his lips swollen from the kisses.

"Stand up for a second," Shiro whispered. "I need these off," he tugged the pants lower and as Matt stood up, they fell on the ground, the belt clinking against the floor, making Shiro jump.

"It's okay, babe," Matt said with a low voice, petting Shiro's hair. "It's a very sturdy door."

"Does it mean that you can be as loud as you want?" Shiro grinned, slipping his thumbs underneath the waistband of Matt's boxer briefs and started shimmying them down a quarter inch at a time.

"Sure, sure," Matt said excitedly staring at Shiro's hands.

There was a trail of golden hair disappearing beneath the waistband, and Shiro's eyes followed it even lower where there was a wet patch clearly visible in the cloth. He stopped undressing Matt in favor of pressing his lips to the patch.

Matt swore aloud as Shiro sucked through the fabric, his thumbs circling the hip bones jutting above the waistband. He pressed his nose against Matt's crotch and breathed in the hefty fragrance which he loved above anything else. He wanted to draw out the moment, but Matt was too impatient for that.

Matt took the matter in his own hands, pushing his boxers down, all the way to the floor, and hopped on the ledge again, opening his legs very generously.

"Maybe I'll..." he muttered to himself, then used Shiro's head as leverage and hoisted his left foot onto the ledge.

Shiro could have sat there on his knees, just admiring the view for hours, his dick twitching, because Matt looked so beautiful and sexy and, oh god, so clearly aching to be touched.

"Sorry," Shiro blurted, scooching over.

"No worries, babe," Matt said graciously, but he was biting his lip, just waiting for Shiro to get his bearings.

Shiro leaned closer and brushed the slippery folds with his finger, getting a gasp out of Matt, before ducking in and doing the same with his tongue.

Matt gripped Shiro's hair and groaned as he swept from the bottom of the slit all the way to the top with the flat of his tongue. He kept pawing Matt's thighs and ruffling the coarse hair as he reached the back of his knees.

He sucked gently at Matt's clit, more like kissed it, and felt Matt's thighs tremble. He circled the swollen nub with his tongue, tasting the pure essence of Matt, before dipping the tip of his tongue inside.

"Fuck, Shiro, please..."

Shiro looked up and saw that Matt had scrunched his eyes shut. He was still gripping Shiro's hair, raking the scalp with his dull fingernails. Shiro licked the junction of Matt's thigh while dragging his finger from the perineum up along the side of the folds, circling the clit and coming back on the other side.

He loved the little gasps that escaped Matt's lips, and as he looked up again, he saw Matt staring at him with hooded eyes. The thought of Matt watching him doing _this_ at him felt more than a little dirty but at the same time, extremely exhilarating.

Shiro pushed his finger in, watching as Matt's whole body twitched so violently that he had to prepare to catch Matt if he slipped down from the ledge. But Matt's footing held, the muscles in his legs bulging for the strain.

Matt moaned, as Shiro pulled his finger out, dragging it along the top side just to push it back in, all the way to his knuckle, because Matt was so open and wet. And judging by his rapid litany of _"please, fuck, more, ohgod"_ , more than ready.

"You feel so good, Matt," Shiro mumbled against Matt's thigh.

"More," Matt huffed, pushing his hips against Shiro's fingers.

"Patience," Shiro said, looking up at Matt as he licked his clit while pushing two fingers in.

Matt's eyelashes fluttered as he struggled to keep the eye contact with Shiro. He was gasping for breath as Shiro held his clit between his lips, flicking it with his tongue. His robot hand kept petting the underside of Matt's thigh, wandering almost to his butt before coming back to stroke the back of his knee.

Shiro increased the pace gradually, enjoying the utter nonsense Matt kept gushing. It was mostly swear words, but his name did come up often. This wasn't the first time Shiro went down on Matt, so he knew what he was doing and kept altering his fingers and tongue, pressing his thumb against his perineum because he knew it drove Matt wild.

"God, Shiro–" Matt gasped after a rapid flicker of tongue on his clit. "I'm close, fuck, so close, don't stop don'tstopdon'tstop..."

Shiro plunged his tongue in, going deep and nuzzling Matt's clit, while reaching his hand to flick his nipples and graze his thumb along the scars because that, too, drove Matt wild.

Matt couldn't stay still anymore. He pulled Shiro closer by his hair and rubbed against his face, whining and bucking and pleading for release. Shiro could feel the walls around his tongue contract as Matt came, apparently biting his hand because for once, he didn't yell Shiro's name aloud.

A fresh gush of wetness reached Shiro's tongue, and he lapped it all up, licking the clenching folds, steering clear from the clit because he knew it was hypersensitive for a while, not wanting anything other than sheer pleasure for Matt.

He leaned his cheek on Matt's thigh, looking up and admiring the view once again.

Matt was gasping for breath, his jaw slack and his eyes closed, his chest heaving rapidly.

Shiro's own pants felt so tight, and he was pretty sure he was leaking, not only through his underwear but through his pants too. He pressed the heel of his palm against his crotch, grunting from the added pressure.

The sound made Matt open his eyes. He was blinking like an owl.

"Thanks, babe," he mumbled, and his voice was rough like sandpaper. He patted Shiro's head. "Can we fuck now?"

Shiro chuckled against Matt's knee, shaking his head.

"You're insatiable."

Matt dropped down from the ledge, kneeling in front of Shiro and wiping his face clean with his sleeve. Then he pushed Shiro's hand aside and pressed his own palm against his dick.

"I kinda need this now. Not that I'd ever bash your tongue/finger action because it's fucking amazing!"

Shiro leaned his forehead against Matt's shoulder as he palmed him through his pants. He was getting harder by a second, and it always left him light headed. Or maybe it was Matt's expert touch that just sucked his blood out of his head and straight into his cock.

"Matt..." Shiro gasped, as Matt opened his zipper and pushed his hand inside his boxers, grabbing him with a steady hand.

"Yeah, babe?" Matt cooed in his ear, continuing the job he had began in the corridor.

"I _really_ want to come inside you. Did you bring condoms?" Shiro asked while he still had a semi-functioning brain.

"Nope," Matt said, popping the 'p'.

Shiro groaned aloud. Then Matt kissed him sloppily, staring at him straight in the eye.

"Maybe do it bareback?"

Shiro blinked.

"W-what?"

"Risk it?" Matt repeated, grinning. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"But you could..." Shiro's words died out as the ramification of Matt's suggestion finally hit home, and he couldn't look away from Matt's eyes if he wanted to, which he didn't because they were shining so bright. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I wanna. Do you wanna?" Matt asked smiling softly.

"Oh god," Shiro gasped, not even noticing that Matt had stopped moving and just held him in his hand. "Yes! Of course I want to! Are you absolutely sure?"

"How hard can it be?" Matt grinned.

Shiro kissed him deeply, wrapping his arm around Matt, his fingers splayed against the heated skin under the open jacket. Matt grunted in his mouth, pushing Shiro's pants lower to make more room to palm his balls and press his thumb against the underside of his cock.

Shiro had to gasp for breath.

"God, Matt."

Matt didn't answer but instead, sucked hard on the sensitive skin right under Shiro's ear, making Shiro's eyes roll.

He was bucking and thrusting in Matt's hand, hardening fast to the full length. And after Matt slid his other hand on Shiro's back and lower, pressing his finger between his butt cheeks, Shiro was already whining.

He pulled Matt closer and rose up, holding him in his arms.

"On the ledge?" he asked and his voice sounded strange to his ears. Matt had let go of his dick which was now brushing against Matt's wet folds. The slickness was making Shiro crazy.

"Against it," Matt breathed as Shiro lowered him down on his feet.

Matt turned around, placing his hands on the ledge, widening his stance, and looked over his shoulder.

"Come on."

Shiro's pulse thumped in his ears as he aligned his dick, pushing its head in to the wet heat, going as slow as he could. He grabbed Matt's knee and lifted his leg up to get in a better position.

"Yeah, baby, bring it on," Matt groaned. He let his head drop, his shoulder blades jutting out, his biceps strained as he pushed back against Shiro, taking him in all the way.

"Easy!" Shiro yelped but couldn't resist the pull. It felt like Matt had sucked him in and kept him there, and he wanted to thrust deeper, move, to have more friction, but he stayed still, grinding his teeth and petting Matt's back. Waiting.

"Oh, I'm ready for you, big guy, more than ready. Now make with the fucking!" Matt commanded.

Shiro pulled back an inch, grabbing Matt's shoulder, and thrust in, eliciting a soft whoosh out of Matt. He started a steady pace, sinking inside Matt over and over again, losing himself in the feeling of warm pressure. And Matt pushed back every time, taking in all of Shiro. There was a sheen of sweat on his skin, and he moaned every time Shiro thrust in.

"So good, oh fuck!" Matt groaned, his back curved as he pushed his ass against Shiro, their skin slapping together.

Shiro kissed Matt between his shoulder blades, then gathered him in his arms, nuzzling his earlobe and watched their reflection in the window. Matt was breathing through his mouth, his brow furrowed and his pupils wide. There was something desperate on his face, like he was reaching for the prize but not quite getting there.

Shiro hoisted Matt's leg higher, changing the angle, and the next time he thrust in, he went even deeper than before. The gasp Matt let out went straight into Shiro's dick. He could have come right there and then but he kept staring at Matt's reflection, kept pounding him against the ledge.

"There?" Shiro managed to ask, his lips brushing Matt's ear.

"Yeah," Matt groaned. "Right there, don't stop, fuck! Don't stop!"

"Come for me," Shiro pleaded, his hand wandering aimlessly on Matt's chest, his fingers finding a nipple and flicking it before continuing lower and lower until he had two fingers sliding in Matt's folds and he could feel his own cock between them.

"I'm– I'm– Fuck, Takashi!" Matt gasped, his voice hoarse, as Shiro found his clit and rubbed it while his pace became irregular.

"Please, Matthew, come for me," Shiro sobbed. He was so close and he needed the release so bad. But he needed Matt to come first and he couldn't stop yet.

Matt dropped his head again, almost hitting his forehead against the window ledge, the muscles in his arms bulging as he pounded against Shiro once, twice, three times, until he let out a wail and shuddered from head to toe. He was clenching so hard that he made Shiro come, too, his insides gripping Shiro tight and milking every single drop out of him.

Matt went limp on his arms and while Shiro's legs were already shaking, he leaned against the ledge, holding Matt against himself, praising him and kissing his shoulder and neck and ear over and over again. Until he couldn't anymore and slumped against Matt's back, his limp cock sliding out.

They breathed hard for a long while, Matt holding on to the ledge and supporting both himself and Shiro, his forehead now resting against the window. Shiro hoped that nobody would look up from the ground and see them squished there, both of them looking thoroughly fucked. He petted Matt's hair, brushing it aside to be able to kiss his neck.

"Fuck, that was good," Matt let out a breathless chuckle, shaking his leg free from Shiro's grasp and pressing his back closer to him.

"That was amazing," Shiro agreed. He was still panting but his brains had apparently rebooted because they seemed to be working again. "I love you so much, Matthew."

"Love you too, babe," Matt chuckled, patting Shiro's cheek. "We are definitely gonna do this again. Soon."

Shiro burst into tired laughter, his whole body trembling against Matt's.

"Yeah, it's confirmed. You're insatiable."

"Sure thing, babe," Matt answered, craning his neck to be able to kiss Shiro. "Always, for you."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Twitter@giraffvinu & Tumblr@giraffvinu and also, check out Tumblr@shattsunday for more Holy Shatt! And ofc there's [ShattSunday - the Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShattSunday), too!


End file.
